As part of the final steps in the fabrication of a semiconductor device, passivation layers are formed over the device having bond pads formed thereon. The passivation layers serve to protect the device from moisture and scratching during testing and packaging processes. The passivation layers typically include a silicon oxide layer and a silicon nitride. In order to provide a complete hermetic sealing of the device during testing, some manufacturers use a three-layer structure in which a third layer of polyimide is formed over the silicon oxide and silicon nitride layers. The polyimide layer functions as a protective overcoat. Bond pad openings are etched through the passivation layers and the polyimide protective overcoat to expose the underlying bond pads. After the bond pad openings are formed, the quality of the device is electrically tested. There are various methods for forming the bond pad openings through the three-layer structure. However, there remains a need for an improved method of forming bond pad openings that minimizes the contact between the polyimide and the bond pad. If residual polyimide remains in the bond pad openings, the testing process is greatly hindered.